1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for access to multimedia files from a first mobile radiotelephone terminal when the multimedia files have been sent to the latter by another terminal. The multimedia file may be sent in the form of an electronic mail (e-mail) message or by a multimedia messaging service (MMS) application or by a web client-server type application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The addressee of the multimedia file using the first mobile terminal accesses the multimedia file either using a personal computer connected to the Internet network to read it in his electronic mail system or directly from his mobile terminal in the case of an MMS message. When the multimedia file is transmitted by an MMS message, that is to say in the form of a “multimedia short message”, the multimedia file is not stored in the telecommunication network but memorized directly in the mobile terminal after transmission via the GSM or GSM/GPRS type mobile radiotelephone network serving the mobile terminal.
The larger the size of the multimedia file, the more lengthy and costly is the transmission of a multimedia file over the radiotelephone access network of the mobile terminal. Furthermore, storage capacities in mobile terminals being generally limited, the user of the mobile terminal is obliged to delete the multimedia files as and when the mobile terminal has received them. If a multimedia file is transmitted by electronic mail, the user of the mobile terminal must have a personal computer available and configure it correctly to receive electronic mail with multimedia files transmitted by other users.